she's not a weapon she's a person
by Darkone78
Summary: a love story about Ace and Yami. Note: I will post a prequel when I finish two other projects I'm working on.


**She's not a weapon she's a person!**

 **(An Ace and Yami/Golden Darkness story)**

It was a sunny and slightly breezy spring day and a girl with long blonde hair, dark red eyes, and a child-like figure. Was sitting on a bench waiting for someone very important to her a friend from the past and not Rito Yuuki. The girl's name is Yami and she was going on a date with her friend Ace to day.

"No not a date stupid, you're just hanging out with him today that's all." Yami said to her inner self. Even though she is not at the park for a date, she sure dressed as if she was.

She was wearing an off the shoulder Black dress with a ribbon decoration on the front and red open toed heels to match. Her hair was tied into twin tails. "I hope I look alright," Yami said to herself.

3 hours pass and no sign of her friend came she fidgeted a little while with her phone and then she tried to call him, but he did not answer. Another five minutes pass and panic starts to settle in.

"I guess he isn't coming." Yami said sadly, but when she saw the blue haired young man with a left red eye and a black right eye. He was walking oddly, which made Yami panic more and soon she ran to him and caught the scent of blood from the wind and she could tell he was injured very badly. "Hang in there I'll get you help," Yami said as she dragged the young man's body to a highly active jogging trail however a hooded man stopped her.

"Out of my way Yuki Terumi!" Yami hissed. The man with the yellow hoodie with snake patterns on it and spikey green hair cackled as Yami morphed her hand into a blade and attacked him.

In about three minutes, later Yami found herself caught in the coils of the man's chain weapon. Terumi would have tried raping her, but a male jogger saw him so Terumi left Yami with a half-dead Ace and A broken wrist. The jogger soon called on of Yami's friends Yuuki Rito since he knew Rito from a comicon he went to a few years back.

(Hospital 6:38 PM)

Sitting in a chair refusing to move away from the cold hospital bed and the comatose body lying on the bed, Yami felt fatigued and her eyes were close to closing. She had been crying for the past two hours and was falling asleep now. Yami was for the first time felt as if she was too weak to protect Ace.

"I should've known that Terumi would attack him. I was too weak to lift a finger to help him." Yami let her dark red eyes flood with tears she just could not hold them back any longer. "I'm sorry only if I were stronger I could've helped more and went looking for you after an hour had passed." Yami cried herself to sleep, but not before taking her soft pale white hand and putting it on Ace's hand.

"Sleep dear child for the morning will bring you comfort for I assure you as Dranose the Dragon of wisdom he will awaken and praise you for your effort at trying to defeat Terumi yourself." A male voice that sounded like Gandalf, but it also sounded older than time itself.

Ace woke up around 8:00 AM and he found a sleeping Yami in her usual all-black Gothic-style leather outfit, which has a star in the center of her chest. She also wore a cat ear headband rather than her usual hair clips.

"Hey Yami, wake up?" Ace said his voice horsed from a dry throat. Yami opened up her dark red eyes and when she saw Ace, they shined like a thousand suns and she hugged him then slapped him.

"You idiot, I thought you were going to die!" Yami snapped. Ace smiled and held his left cheek, "Do you have any idea how worried I was!" Yami shouted causing a nurse to come in and quiet her down. Ace just hugged Yami again and patted her head.

"Sorry Yami I didn't mean to worry you," ace said quietly. His embrace tightened a little and his warmth came over her like a tidal wave and she immediately calmed down and hugged Ace tightly, but not so tight that she hurt him.

The sun began to shine brightly into the room, the two friends broke the hug, and as if on que, Yami kissed Ace.

"You, Rito and the others are the only ones who know the real me," Yami said. Ave grabbed her and hugged her once more. Yami had told both Ace and Rito about her past and no one else do to her trust in them. "The doctor said if you woke up to let him know so I'll be right back," Yami said jumping off the bed and running down the hall.

"Yami, thank you for staying by me I will never forget it," Ace said to himself smiling and he hummed to himself.

[

[Yuuki House hold 10:29 am]

Ace and Yami walk into the quiet house. Its slightly warm and comforting as always and the scent of roses filled the air before a young girl in a red and black dress, high-heeled boots and holding a cat umbrella. Appered as her golden blonde long tails flowed as if wind had come through the house, Rachel and Ace bowed respectfully to her. The girl's red eyes seem to gaze at her surroundings and a soft smile crosses her lips.

"After months of recovery here both of you are sharing a silent conversation through your hearts," the girl giggled. Ace and Yami both blushed the hoped Rachel would not notice their bond had deepened.

"Please Miss Rachel don't get the wrong idea we are just friends," Yami said beginning to blush the cutest shade of red. Ace had already grown the red shade that Yami was about to turn. Rachel giggled once more and allowed both to rise.

"Now then my favorite warriors I have a task for you." Rachel said in a sweet yet commanding voice. Ace and Yami stood straight up and their facial expressions became serious. "I need you two to find my familiar Gii who has been missing for six weeks now. Rito and the Deviluke sisters went looking for Gii, but haven't come back yet either please find them?" Rachel asked. Sometimes it may not be notable, but Rachel loves and cares for Gii despite her abusing him she still cares for him deeply and some say if she could turn him into a little brother, she would do it.

Ace and Yami begin looking for Gii.


End file.
